


Wingman

by eexiee



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Tweetfic, Work In Progress, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 21:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8118145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eexiee/pseuds/eexiee
Summary: Baekhyun tells Junmyeon about his first meeting with Ji Soo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress I guess? I don't know if I'm going to complete it but I figured I could post it now and continue/ficmix it later. I didn't want to save it as a draft because I would forget about it and then it would disappear after a month. Also this was a tweetfic.

"i like him," baekhyun says, flopping down on the couch when he gets home. "he seems nice."

"who?" junmyeon asks, looking confused.

"ji soo. we did the script read-through today. i met him. i like him."

"o-oh," junmyeon stutters. "yeah, he's nice."

"are you two dating?" baekhyun asks. and junmyeon laughs awkwardly. 

"no," he replies. "you can...go for it...if you want."

baekhyun laughs. "hyung, that's not what i meant. i mean i like him and i think he's a good fit with you."

"oh," junmyeon nods.

"you like him right? i can tell."

junmyeon scratches his nape, looking down at the floor of the lounge room. "i guess...a little."

baekhyun flops over, grinning mischievously at junmyeon. "he talked about you today. he asked how you were."

"really? he did?"

"yeah. i told him you were doing great...and i may have said that you miss him. a little. don't worry, i was super subtle about it."

"baekhyun! he's going to think i'm weird -"

"are you kidding me? you guys are friends. also he said he misses you too."

"hm?"

"okay i told him i wouldn't tell you this but you're so oblivious you need to know. he asked if you had anyone 'special.'"  
junmyeon breathes in sharply. people don't ask that sort of thing unless they're interested. 

"and...and what did you say?"

"i told him he should ask you, but i had a feeling that you didn't have anyone right now and i said you're VERY single. so."

"BAEKHYUN," junmyeon whines. "that makes me look so lame."

"but it's true! and now that he knows, you won't be single for long."


End file.
